


停电  R部分

by Sayaball



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayaball/pseuds/Sayaball
Summary: 补档用





	停电  R部分

“停电了，事后处理会很麻烦所以不做。”佐助放开他的手，脑袋后仰打算继续睡下去。

鸣人忽然反身压上去，双手撑在佐助的耳侧，还不等佐助张口抱怨就用力亲了上去。

实在是太刺眼了，佐助视野所见全部是金色的光芒，那股温暖的查克拉像是要把他也包裹起来一样覆盖着他。  
更重要的是，他感觉到鸣人在自己小腹上蹭来蹭去的那根……居然已经硬了。

“你……这家伙，不会想要在九尾模式下做吧？”他有点慌，这也太犯规了。

鸣人用自己的脸颊蹭着佐助的嘴巴，咬着他的耳朵低声说:“我刚才去厕所的时候，发现这个……”他恶意的顶了一下佐助，“也是亮的哎，佐助不想试试嘛？”

他呼出的气息全都打在佐助耳朵上，几乎感觉到了怀里的人浑身肌肉都是僵硬的——佐助在被人叼住喉结或者亲吻耳朵的时候总是会这样，像被盯上的小动物一样紧张。连说话的声音都不由自主的拔高了。

“那种东西……谁会想试啊！”  
借着自己身体发出的光，他可以确认佐助的脸红的厉害，鸣人咬了一口佐助的颈窝，含糊不清的说:“我想试试的说。”

佐助刚想说我管你想不想，鸣人的手就撩开他的黑T恤伸了进来，那是他缠着绷带那只手，在他胸口放肆的摩挲，时不时擦过胸前两点。有九尾查克拉包覆的绷带的触感熟悉又陌生，让他本能的想要向后躲，可是身后就是沙发，已经退无可退了。他仅有的单手撑着自己的身体保持平衡，只能任由鸣人的手在自己胸前肆意妄为。

“哇，隔着衣服都能看到发光的说。”鸣人笑着低语。佐助闻言低头看下去，果然满是褶皱的T恤下透出橙色的光芒，鸣人手上的动作看的一清二楚。  
发现这一点的鸣人把手掌按在佐助胸膛上，张开又并拢手指，“真的，动作都看得清的说！”  
他好像发现了什么很有意思的事情一样反复动作起来，佐助的胸口被这样小幅度的动作撩拨的非常痒，乳头慢慢挺了起来。  
“你无不无聊……。”佐助不知道他是有意还是无意，皱着眉起身去吻鸣人:“想做的不是你吗，那就赶快。”

鸣人另一只手滑进佐助的裤子，把它连着内裤一起褪到膝盖，然后抚摸上还没抬头的阴茎。忽然被这样高热感觉包围，佐助不由得扬起了头，大口喘着气。

鸣人把他的T恤彻底卷上去，佐助瞪了他一眼，默默的咬住T恤下摆——这么多年过去，他看到鸣人的眼神就知道他想让自己做什么，也是很不容易。

鸣人含住佐助一边乳头，用牙齿不轻不重的研磨早就挺立的那一点，本来抚慰着他的阴茎的那只手不知何时绕到了后面，在穴口周围慢悠悠打着转。

佐助低头看下去，只能看到鸣人毛茸茸的头顶——他那一头刺刺的短发在他胸口扫来扫去，让他觉得又痒又热。

“唔……”  
身后被刺进了一根手指，原本那里的温度是比手指要高出许多，可是现在，他感觉鸣人的手指是温热的，随即他想到那根手指还在发光，顿时哭笑不得。

“佐助你分心了的说。”鸣人抬起头看向佐助，却发现他也在低头看着自己。嘴巴里咬着自T恤下摆，脸颊是进入状态的绯红，眼睛里却带着一丝笑意，直直看着他，T恤之下赤裸的胸膛被自己发出的光亮照耀着显出温暖的橙色，胸前两点则因为刚刚被爱抚过显现出艳红色，看上去情色无比。

这犯规了，鸣人想，这也太犯规了的说！他倾身去吻佐助的额头，第二根手指也伸了进去。

“今天佐助那里感觉凉凉的说……但还是好紧。”  
鸣人趴在佐助耳边诚实的陈述感想，另一只手也没闲着，扯掉了佐助碍事的裤子之后，把自己的阴茎和佐助的紧紧贴在一起，上下撸动起来。

鸣人的阴茎比他的手还要烫，身后的两根手指更是熟练的直接攻向佐助的敏感点。尽管嘴巴里咬着布料，佐助喉咙里还是发出断断续续的呜咽。

鸣人低下头看着二人身体紧贴的地方，佐助的阴茎因为靠近光源，每一根脉络都看的一清二楚，他兴冲冲的对佐助说:“佐助你看，我的真的在发光诶。”

“唔……嗯……”佐助只瞟了一眼就羞耻的侧过脑袋去，现在他完全不想放开自己嘴巴里的布料，这样就不用对这种破廉耻的现状做出任何评价了。

“佐助佐助，你来摸摸它嘛……”鸣人松开了两人已经吐露前液的柱体，拉住佐助的手腕，引导着他扶住两个人的阴茎，佐助的手指碰到鸣人的时候不由缩了一下，那实在太烫了。  
鸣人却很不满这个动作，他用自己的手包裹住佐助的，帮助他握住两个人的性器，带着他揉搓起来。  
自己的手还是凉的，但仅仅贴着的那个人却这么炽热，单是这种感知就让人头脑昏沉。佐助的腰无力的抽了两下，不自觉加快了手上的力道，很快他弓起腰，嘴巴不自觉张开，眼神迷离的射了出来，精液打在两个人的小腹，还有一些蹭在鸣人发着光的分身上。

鸣人还算是站在沙发前，把这一切都尽收眼底，佐助射精的时候他有点吃惊，因为动作太忽然他差点也一起交代在佐助手里。

“你……今天好快的说。”鸣人喘着气说。

……空气仿佛凝固了一瞬，鸣人瞬间后悔起说了这句话。

“闭嘴，吊车尾的。”佐助眼尾发红，用力瞪了他一眼。

“手指，抽出来。”

“不行啊佐助，这才两根这样进去你会受伤的！还是说你害怕扩张的时候再去一次……”

这个吊车尾！佐助气急，自己抬起腰来。由于没有用润滑剂的原因，手指脱离穴口的时候发出“啵”的一声，两个人同时红了脸。

但是在这种箭在弦上的状态下，佐助也顾不了那么多了。他调整了一下姿势，跪坐在沙发上，神色复杂的盯了一会面前鸣人发光的性器，最后仿佛终于下定决心一样张开嘴含了进去。

一开始只含住了头部，由于含进去的东西本身就是光源，佐助微微颤抖的睫毛和额头渗出的汗水看的一清二楚。随着他开始吞吐，阴茎顶端的膨大时不时在他努力张开的脸颊戳出一个凸起，那里仿佛要透出光来。

“佐助……”

鸣人低头看他，佐助很少主动为自己口交，可是这次他脸上还带着一点痴迷的神色，舌头卖力的舔弄着坚硬柱体上的每一根筋络，唾液不受控制的从嘴角流下——光是看到这样一番光景，鸣人就觉得难以自持了。

到佐助终于完全吞进了他的阴茎，喉部的呑咽反射开始挤压他的时候，他终于再也忍不住，抓着佐助别在耳后的头发挺动起来。

“唔……呜呜……！！唔……！”

佐助几乎无法视物，他面前是金灿灿的一片，眼睛还因为泪水和汗水交融而模糊，再加上脑袋被嘴巴里滚烫的的异物连带着频率极快地晃动——很痛苦，痛苦到他有点后悔这么做了。  
道理我都懂，可是，可是鸣人为什么还没射啊！  
放在以前，鸣人对佐助主动的口交抵抗力几乎是0，可这次他好像远远未达限界一样不知疲倦的挺动着。  
明明……自己忽然就去了，还被鸣人嘲讽了快……  
佐助非常不甘心，不然也不会出此下策想要挽回面子。

 

身后被扩张了一半的穴口尴尬的一张一合，佐助自暴自弃一样把唯一一只手伸到后面，慢慢插了两根手指进去。

“唔……”

“佐助……”鸣人看着他的动作，只觉得一股热流冲向下腹，那里又硬了一些。可当他低头看佐助的脸，已经被眼泪和汗水折磨的一塌糊涂了，他连忙抽出自己的阴茎，怜爱地低下身去，吻去他脸上的泪水，然后舔了舔佐助被过度使用有点擦伤的唇角。

九尾查克拉让那点细小的伤口很快愈合，可佐助仿佛还是没回过神来一样目光放空，连闭上嘴巴都忘记了。内疚感从鸣人心口蔓延开来，他慢慢抱住张开腿跪坐着的佐助，像一只野兽一样一遍又一遍舔着他的后颈安抚他。

还没射……自己都做到这个份上了，鸣人居然还没射。  
佐助失神地想着，这么持久到底是什么原因，他私下练过了吗……

“佐助，如果我做得过分一定要告诉我的说。”鸣人在他耳边呢喃，声音低沉且温柔，“我不想看到佐助因为我受伤的说。”

那你乖乖快点射啊！佐助张了张嘴，可还是没把这句话说出来。

后穴已经完全被打开了，鸣人站了起来，朝佐助伸出手，佐助以为他打算换个姿势插进来了，谁知道鸣人揽住他的腰和膝弯，猛的把他抱了起来。  
“吊车尾的你搞什……”这才反应过来自己被公主抱了起来，佐助又羞又气，开口骂道。可他一抬头，却看到鸣人看向自己的表情非常严肃，甚至有点痛苦。  
“去床上吧。”他说。

他还在为刚才的事情自责吗。佐助不由觉得好笑，他闭上眼哼了一声，由着鸣人抱着他走到床边。这样近的距离，他感觉到鸣人急促的呼吸，佐助知道他金色的恋人到了忍耐的边缘了，还不等鸣人把他放下来，他就勾住了鸣人的脖子，抬头去亲吻他。

两个人就这样滚作一团，期间嘴唇一直没有分开。鸣人竭尽温柔的吻着自己的恋人，下半身的炙热缓慢并且坚定的打开了佐助。  
佐助从喉咙伸出溢出叹息，他感觉到鸣人性器的形状，还感觉到那周围四散开来的查克拉，像是火舌一样舔动着内壁，让他不自主的绞紧。

“佐助，躺好的说。”  
佐助双眼迷蒙的“嗯”了一声，放开鸣人的嘴唇躺在床上，鸣人架起他的一条长腿，按住他的腰，开始动起来。

“哈……啊……”

 

从这个角度看过去，可以看到那个一向隐忍自持的黑发青年为自己完全打开身体的情景。穴口已经被撑开到极致，艰难地吞吐着鸣人的阴茎。本来紧致的褶皱被拉平成薄薄的一层，完全遮不住九尾模式的橙光，反而也透出温暖的颜色。鸣人看着那里，忍不住笑了起来。

“啊……大白痴！你……笑什么……”佐助气息乱了个彻底，但仍然不服的质问他。

“在发光……”鸣人就保持着架着佐助的腿的姿势低下身来吻他，“我们连在一起的地方……发着光呢，佐助。”

佐助的视野因为残留着鸣人的视觉后象而五彩斑斓，此刻看到黑暗中唯一的光源朝他接近，鸣人俯下身来吻他，仿佛神祇降临，用光芒把他的世界填满。后面被进一步深入，佐助低沉并且急促的喊着鸣人的名字，感受着鸣人的热度卷过五脏六腑，最后都汇集在那一点，鸣人似乎是要把他撞散一样抽插着，他感觉每一秒都在被破开，同时九尾查克拉又把他补起来，痛苦带来更甚的快感，佐助高高扬起脑袋，白浊再次从他的阴茎里射出来。

好亮……这是他高潮时脑袋里唯一的想法。他失神了一秒，接着就被鸣人的动作弄的清醒过来。视线里鸣人的轮廓变得清晰，他看着自己光芒万丈的恋人心想，鸣人这么亮，那么自己是在飞蛾扑火吗？

鸣人放慢了抽插的速度，他换了个角度，让佐助靠在自己怀里，伸出手从背后揽住他，手掌覆盖在佐助的小腹，明明是从后面被插入，佐助的小腹却隐隐约约透着一点点光。佐助顺着他的手向下看，耳尖接着红透了，连忙移开视线，挣扎着要坐起来。

“佐助，不要动的说。”鸣人就在他身后，一只手牢牢按住他的小腹把他按了回去。佐助跌坐回鸣人怀里，把身体里的那根吞到了更深的地方。

“啊！……这混蛋！”

 

他们就这样又折腾了一阵子，最后鸣人身上的光芒终于褪去了。佐助第三次射的时候已经什么都射不出来，只是死死咬住鸣人的肩膀。鸣人任凭他咬着，等他射完才把自己已经忍到极限的阴茎拔了出来，精液几乎是涌出来的，甚至还有几滴喷到了佐助唇边。佐助已经没力气生气了，索性用舌头舔进嘴巴里，然后吻了一脸懵逼的鸣人。

他们两个人都黏糊糊的，靠在一起接吻，吻着吻着鸣人忽然口齿不清地说:“窝才花现九尾模式好像射不粗来的说……啊疼！佐助你咬我干嘛？？？？”

“是真的的说，不然我再开九尾模式给你示范一下！！”鸣人以为佐助不信，身体又开始泛起光芒，眼睛的颜色也改变了。

……  
“啊。”

漩涡鸣人先生迎来了他人生中无比尴尬的第二次九尾模式失败。

佐助倚着床头忍不住嗤笑:“你还能不能行，不行就换我来。”他周身泛出紫色的光，俨然是须佐能乎现形。

“呜啊啊啊别闹啊佐助！！你现在怎么还跟四战一样的说！！”  
鸣人扑过去，两个一米八的大人在床上打作一团。

就在鸣人趁佐助被被子缠住手臂占了上风，准备一口亲下去的时候，脑袋上的灯忽然传来电流噼啪的声音，紧接着房间明亮起来。  
佐助在鸣人眯起眼睛的瞬间抬起长腿把他踢开。

“大白痴，到事后清理的时间了。”

“啊啊啊佐助你别动我抱你过去的说！！！！”

 

…………

 

住在火影一家楼下的鹿丸躺在床上死死盯着天花板。  
明天请假吧，他想。

END


End file.
